


Afterimage

by ladylana



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Andrew is a good boyfriend, Comforting, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mutant Valley ending, POV Third Person, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Traumatic Experience, Zach is in a bad shape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Finally, they are returning from their last mission. They have learned the truth about Earth, and now all that is left for them is to return. But none of them is really feeling victorious, especially Zach, who had to undergo the fiercest battle in his life. He may be a mutant, an elite soldier, but still, he is just one man, and with too much responsibilities on his shoulders.





	Afterimage

Andrew knew that Zachariah was not exactly okay after they left that old dome buried deeply in the ice. Many things has happened, and none of them nice. Learning that Scott had a laboratory there, still full of data about technomancers and mutation that was responsible for their abilities was another painful blow to their already crippled relationship. Zachariah tried to be understanding, because, frankly speaking, they had to face bigger problems there, but just hearing him asking Scott about his past work was painful. He _was_ hurt, Andrew didn't have any doubts about that. And Scott still being proud about his work... yeah, it was bad.

Then, meeting and fighting Alan Mancer, and even sparing his life - that couldn't have been easy, considering all that has happened. That little prick was responsible for so many deaths and bad memories, that even mentioning his name left a bad taste in mouth. But Zach was still loyal to his own moral code and spared his fellow technomancer brother, who was also his most annoying enemy. And frankly, he stayed being annoying prick to the end and Andrew didn't believe in one word that left that lousy mouth. But is was Zach's decision to spare his life, and Andrew could somewhat understand from where that gesture was coming from.

Finally, they got a chance of meeting his worst enemy, Victor Watcher, eye to eye... Good thing he died, ironically by his own disability, but maybe he was just so full of himself that he preferred to leave this world that way. He wouldn't let _dirty_ mutants touch him, and he certainly wouldn't die by the hands of one. Or two, because Andrew was right behind Zach in this matter. And then, while they got separated, Zachariah had to fight alone with some hellish beast, while they had to claw their way to him through the wall of ice that collapsed from the upper part of the cracked door. 

Never before in his life Andrew felt so afraid. He could only feel those groundshaking roars, while Zach was facing that beast alone.

Obtaining information about Earth being destroyed was the most depressing of all the events they've experienced there, but - in all honesty - Andrew never really dreamed of leaving Mars. Well, maybe a long time ago, when he was just a stupid brat, so full of himself, both brash and proud of being one of them. Technomancers. He enjoyed being part of a bigger, respected community, even though he was different from them, an unexpected outsider in a very closed environment. He was powerful, and when his teacher praised him, he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment that tickled his ego. For a time, he felt like he was on top of the world. He was full of hope and ideas. And dreams. Maybe then he dared to dream about finding better world than Mars.

Then, he was cast out. Because he turned out to be too powerful. Never expected any good to come to him after that. Going back to Earth? He didn't even dream about breaking free from Marcello and his “debts”. He believed he would always be an outcast. That he won't belong to anyone. Anywhere. But then, he met Zachariah and their feelings connected. He's found his place. And it was amazing. 

But they were supposed to get some answers. They actually were hoping for a miracle to occur. And it was important to Zach. So Andrew supported him all the way and prayed that he succeeds. 

It didn't happen. 

Zach was dangerously drowsy in the rover on their way back to the Mutant Valley. Scott offered his help, but only when Andrew started to seriously worry about his lover, to the point of fussing over him, Zachariah allowed for short examination. For better or worse, all those trips in the rover accustomed them to see each other in many intimate and uncomfortable situations, so he didn't protest when Lucky asked him to take off his clothes. He even smiled a little bit, because it was Andrew who asked. 

“Don't get your hopes up” said Lucky, carefully putting away his lover's clothes.

“Better don't get anything up back there, boys” Amelia joked boldly from the front seat. “I can barely put up with you two eyeing each other.”

“Personally, I wouldn't mind if the atmosphere would be just a little bit more... uplifting. But, considering what we've just learned, I understand... Damn, Zach, what's happened to you?!” Niesha failed attempt to clear the air was suddenly interrupted by her cry of concern. 

Andrew too barely managed to refrain himself from cursing. Not because Amelia Reacher was her usual self, but because, when he finally saw Zachariah's body, it didn't turn out to be pretty. It was pretty bruised and wounded, changing his body into really scary map of violence.

“Zach!” Scott wasn't actually afraid to shout. “That's...are those wounds from injections? And bruises... they are different. Did you get hit a lot?... Let's see... cuts, without bleeding, so you had to take a lot of medicine... both for health and fluid regeneration... Are those frostbites I see?”

“It's all right.” Zach didn't have much strength left, so the motion of moving his arm away was so weak it actually almost made Andrew cry. He had to hold his tears pretty badly. Because he didn't want to be the one who's showing his weakness. “Leave it, it will heal.” 

“Frostbites don't‑“ Scott tried to protest, but Zachariah only shook his head. 

“I'm tired, just leave me alone.” 

“We must go to Noctis first” Niesha interrupted their dark thoughts about Zach's health condition. “Zach needs a better place to stay and heal than a simple shack in the Mutant Valley. No offense to the shack.”

“Yeah, and I need to tend to my baby.” Amelia agreed to the plan. “I can get parts from merchants at Noctis, and I have big ass platform to work on there.”

“Alright, but we can't stay there for long. When people will learn the truth about Earth, about technomancers, they won't be as welcoming as before. And I'm afraid politicians will make their moves too, and soon.” Zachariah added, leaning back against rover's wall. He was turning white as sheet. 

Andrew sat beside him and lent him his arm, wrapping it around Zach's body. It scared him how limp it was, how lifeless it felt. So strong and firm before, it turned into heavily tired mass of muscles.

“Zach, try to stop thinking about that for now and just... sleep, okay? I'll be here, right beside you, watching your back.” 

He expected Zach to protest a little, because he liked to be the one with all the answers and a shoulder to lean on, but no, he did not. Without saying a word, he put his body weight on Andrew's right side. And soon, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Soon after, everyone else fell silent in the rover, until they've met their first stop - Noctis. 

Andrew stayed silent, watching as Zach's tried to put an “everything-is-fine” face. Then he followed, when his lover succumbed to his tiredness again and went back to his usual room in the “palace” that belonged to Dandolo. Well, he called himself a prince, so maybe that word wasn't just a fancy name for the building. And truthfully, it had a certain charm, for being a very colorful and fancy decorated building. 

When they closed the door to their room, Andrew tried to convince Zachariah once more to take care of his injuries. Or let him be the one to tend to them. 

“Zach, your wounds, let me-” 

But his words were interrupted by the kiss. Hungry and desperate, it crushed him both physically and emotionally. Soon, he has found himself huddled between the wall and Zachariah's body - not much difference in all honesty, because his fellow Mancer lover still had his technomancer suit on him, full of metal and electronic parts - and his voice was not allowed to leave his lips. When he tried to protest, to shift Zachariah's attention to his body full of wounds, he was silenced again and again by rough kisses. 

Then Zachariah urged him on the bed, undressing him on the way with his impatient hands. Andrew was surprised, because his lover never was _this_ impatient. Sex wasn't something neither of them could just demand of the spot. It was never a result of the spur of a moment - it always flowed naturally, from point A to B, but then again, never before Zach was in that mood. 

But, it felt like he needed Andrew. For him to share his heat with him. And that was enough for him to surrender, even if he felt that desire was destructive and not really what they both should have enjoyed. But, only this once. Andrew decided that he would let him. 

Already on the bed, he shifted to the side, reaching with his free hand for a lotion - it was for burning wounds and he used it mostly for the sensitive skin under his arm prosthesis to ease the pain caused by friction - but Zach was faster. Andrew stiffened immediately when cold, but wet fingers entered his body, followed by hot breath and teeth on his neck. 

Andrew's body grew hotter. He was accustomed to all of that, so he responded without hesitation. His vision flickered for a moment, but he succeeded in calming himself. Abandoning the bottle with lotion, he reached behind and placed his hand on Zachariah's hip. He couldn't really do anything else while his lover was spreading him apart, attacking him inside and outside with intense caresses. He tried not to moan, because he knew that would have stirred Zachariah even more - and they didn't need that - but some things were just impossible to achieve. He tried to stifle himself with a hand, but in the next moment he was tossed on his back, and with his lover on top of him. Zach still had his clothes on, albeit they were mussed and crumpled. There were so much desperation in his eyes, that it actually scared Lucky. 

“I need you, Andrew” he said, with a very dangerous undertone in his voice. Lucky almost flinched, but he was too alarmed to do that. Or maybe because he was already alarmed, he didn't. “After all of that. After losing so many people. After feeling betrayed and _being_ betrayed... You are the one that I've found. That stood by my side throughout all of this. You are... someone I don't want to loose. Ever. I want to bound you to me, engrave myself within you so deep that it will never fade. So, just this one time, Andrew. Let me do as I please” he pleaded, while Lucky felt like he was forbidden from saying simple _no_. His voice failed him completely. “I want to feel this. I _need_ to feel this. Something mine. Something real. Something that's still here, with me, within my reach.”

Andrew laughed a little, very quietly. 

“Yeah, do what you want, Zach. Just... Be careful about your body, it's not looking good, all right?”

"It will heal. It always does."

“You keep repeating this, but I find it really hard to believe. I mean, it's me who's looking at your bruised and wounded body. It has a scary colour.”

Zach smiled but quickly buried his face in Andrew's neck line, then kissed his bare skin. Andrew had no other choice but to surrender. He wanted to give Zach a little peace of mind, even if his health condition wasn't the best in this moment. But his desperation said it all. 

He needed him. And that was enough. Andrew just hoped that it will always be enough - for them both. Because while he was prepared to do everything for Zach, he couldn't know what the future had in store for them. But, with telling everyone on Mars the truth, both about Earth and technomancers, he felt good about their chances. They will return to the Mutant Valley, and they will live their live freely. Without fear, without secrets, and they will overcome every hurdle together. 

They will find peace. And he will never let anyone or anything wound his lover that badly like this day. He promised himself that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already finished this game two times now, but I miss my boys. And actually, I broke my xbox controller while I was playing, and it cost me like three times more than this game... But oh well. Things happen. 
> 
> I'm still a rookie when it comes to writing smut, especially between guys, so please forgive me if something was lacking. I will practice writing some better quality smut, but for now I'll have to live with my shamefully bad writing skills :D


End file.
